claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Anime Scene 12
*Endless Gravestones arc: ** 12: Part I ** 13: Part II ** 14: Qualified to Fight Cold open In an unnamed village, Clare just killed three Yoma. Raki is impressed by Clare's phenomenally growth in fighting skill. Later, in a meeting with Rubel, Clare is sent to northern city of Gonar to hunt a Former Single-digit warrior who has awakened. Gonahl 'Taste test' After a long journey, Clare and Raki reach the end of the continent. On the seacoast lies the ruins of Gonar. Though the city looks intact, as they enter the city, the damage the Former Single-digit has done becomes apparent. In the city center, they find warrior No. 4, Ophelia, waiting. Gonar Ophelia grabs Clare and pierces Clare's stigma with her fingers. Ophelia tastes Clare's blood and confirms that Clare is awakened. 'Contest' Raki suddenly attacks Ophelia, who strikes back. But Clare deflects the sword stroke. In retaliation, Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs. Then challenges Clare to a contest. Clare must reattach her legs before Ophelia kills Raki in a sword-fight. Ophelia will begin at Raki's level of skill. But with each moment that Clare delays reattachment, Ophelia will increase her sword skill. 'Interruption' Ophelia and Raki sword-fight, Raki getting cut badly. Down the street a young girl comes on the scene. Raki warns her away. But the girl asks why, then awakens—the Former Single-digit. Single-digit from anime Ophelia at first seems concerned about everyone's safety, then inexplicably throws Raki to the Single-digit. Amid the chaos, Clare succeeds in reattaching her legs and snatches Raki from under the Single-digit and escapes. Ophelia is delayed in her pursuit of Clare by Single-digit, who catches Ophelia and twists her neck. Believing Ophelia dead, Single-digit discards the body, which comes to life and decapitates Single-digit. Ophelia finally slices up the still-living head like a loaf of bread. Separation In a forest, Clare and Raki are forced to split up. Clare kisses Raki goodbye, promising to meet again. He reluctantly leaves. Clare's farewell Clare prepares to meet Ophelia. Additional details 'Cast' *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Rubel:' Stefan Staudinger (de), R Bruce Elliott (en-us), Gianluca Iacono (it), Hiroaki Hirata (ja), Christian Velarde (tl) *'Ophelia:' Ulrike Stürzbecher (de), Luci Christian (en-us), Julie Deliquet (fr), Jenny De Cesarei (it), Emi Shinohara (ja) *'Former Single-digit:' Carrie Savage (en-us), Minori Chihara (ja) 'Video' *Germany version of Single-digit's arrival in Gonahl *France version of Clare's farewell References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Scenes Category:Browse Category:Anime